SAILOR MARS DARKNESS WARS episodio 4
by hugo.omegayuri3
Summary: Previamente en Sailor Mars Darkness Wars: Rei se ha infiltrado en la base del enemigo, y ha sido testigo del poder y de la crueldad de la que son capaces, pero inesperadamente, un gran poder se apodera de ella, debido a la furia, y con el cual ha derrotado incontables hordas de monstruos, pero le será suficiente, cuando enfrente para vencer a la fuerza de las tinieblas?


**DARKNESS WARS.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **EL FUEGO SE EXTINGUE.**

Apenas instantes después de que ese extraño resplandor y poder cubra a Sailor Mars, Diana queda perpleja, pues siempre creyó, el poder de las guardianas, se intensificaba y provenía de la protección de la familia real de la luna, y el sagrado "cristal de plata", por lo que ahora, que ambas cosas no están, -¿De dónde sale ese poder?-, será acaso, y ahora que el influjo del "Milenio de Plata", se ha debilitado, ha surgido un nuevo poder. Mientras Diana, tiene estas reflexiones, en el campo de batalla, Rei hace valientemente a ingentes hordas de enemigos, dando un espectáculo por demás brillante, mostrando una impresionante maestría, en el uso de técnicas secretas y ataques físicos, siendo entonces, tras terminar, con el último de sus enemigos, el poder que la cubre se disipa, lo que hace, preguntarse a la chica, que ha ocurrido, pues sólo recuerda haberse puesto furiosa, al ver como ese grupo de monstruos, asesinó a las personas, y de pronto yace extenuada, con la cara y manos manchadas de los restos de esos repugnantes seres; repentinamente sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por unos aplausos, provenientes de uno de los múltiples balcones que rodean el salón; -felicitaciones… Sailor… Mars, ese despliegue de fuerza, ha sido maravilloso, casi artístico, pero aún entre los demonios de baja jerarquía, hay clases, y ella destrozó sólo a la ralea, así que te parecería, si elevamos, un poco las apuestas-, acto seguido, ordena a Gusamonium, libere a las muñecas pesadilla, de inmediato, y a una señal del susodicho, 4 figuras femeninas, surgen de un vestíbulo, todas ellas ataviadas con los trajes de combate de Sailor Moon, Mercury, Jupiter y Venus, al ver esto, Mars, maldice a sus enemigos, pues como se atreven a mancillar así, la imagen de las guardianas del sistema solar, ante esto, el siniestro hombrecillo asegura es un pequeño homenaje, para ella, que sabía, sería de su agrado, tras esto, la heroína se prepara para combatir, por lo que se pone en guardia, por su parte las diabólicas marionetas, se abalanzan sobre su oponente, y comienzan a atacarla con diversas armas punzocortantes, con las que van armadas, no obstante, la chica se muestra muy hábil, y evade todas las estocadas, hasta que en un momento inesperado, la guerrera se ve acorralada contra una pared, siendo entonces, las muñecas pesadilla se disponen a acuchillarla, pero todo, ha sido un ardid de la chica, que usa la inhabilidad de sus rivales a su favor, y a último momento da un salto, luego de lo cual, da cuenta de una de sus rivales, dándole una patada voladora a la Fake Moon, seguidamente y aprovechando la confusión de las engendros, da un potente puñetazo, justo al vientre de otra, y la remata con un golpe en la quijada, dejándola inconsciente de igual forma; por otra parte, al ver tal cosa, Galaxian se levanta de su silla, un poco indignado, quizás fastidiado, al ver tanta incompetencia; en el campo de batalla, Sailor Mars tras esquivar grácilmente los ataques de sus enemigas, se deshace portentosamente de ellas, por medio de sendas llaves de judo, finalmente para evitar esas molestas criaturas, sigan interfiriendo, sella sus movimientos con la técnica –Akuryo Taizan-, de esta manera, y tras conseguir la victoria, Rei apunta su mirada, hacia Galaxian, pero antes que pueda proferir palabra alguna, una horrible bestia, de aspecto igualmente femenino, y ataviada en el uniforme de Sailor Mars, propina un certero garrazo por la espalda a su contraparte, sin darle tiempo a defenderse, ante dicha situación, cae de rodillas al suelo, sangrando, todo al tiempo que asegura, eso no es justo; -calla, maldita bruja, eso justo lo que te mereces, Mandrágora, liquídala-, expresa Gusanomonium; en el campo de batalla, Rei, es enviada al suelo de un potente puñetazo, mientras el monstruo, comienza a sufrir una mutación, surgiendo de su vientre, una especie de flor, que sin apenas perder tiempo, cubre a su presa, para comenzar a digerirla, en el interior del monstruo, Sailor Mars, forcejea, e intenta liberarse, pero no logra nada, ya que su enemigo, posee una descomunal fuerza, y cualquier intento de escape es fútil, asimismo, el aire comienza a agotarse, y de las paredes de la vaina, comienzan a brotar jugos gástricos que queman su piel; ajenos a esto, y en el exterior, los villanos son testigos de cómo poco a poco, el movimiento en la flor se hace menor, hasta desaparecer por completo, esto último, hace a Diana estallar en llanto desde su escondite, pues la última esperanza se ha perdido; de vuelta al campo de batalla, la hermosa guerrera, ve desfilar uno a uno, los rostros de sus amigas, y de repente, llega a ella un recuerdo, en el cual las ve caer fulminadas a manos de esos monstruos, así haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, reúne sus energías, todo al tiempo, piensa, ella es la esperanza de todos, por lo que no se dará por vencida, siendo entonces, y con una potente explosión de energía, hace estallar la espantosa flor que le aprisionaba, este hecho, ocasiona, el monstruo Mandrágora, retrocede a la vez adolorida y aterrada, al tiempo que la guerrera de marte, prepara su ataque final, mientras expresa: -la llama de la justicia arde, el fuego del honor brilla, y el poder de marte, nunca se extinguirá, mientras el mal exista-; -FIRE SOUL-, al instante, una espiral de fuego, termina destrozando completamente a Mandrágora, al ver esto, Gustave Vermillion, queda sorprendido en extremo, y comienza a disculparse con Galaxian, asegurando, no ha sido culpa suya, pues al final esa maldita mocosa, acabó, con sus muñecas pesadilla más fuertes, sin importarle su palabrería, el villano, baja al centro del salón de un potente salto, dispuesto a encarar a la guardiana, acto seguido, expresa: -supongo que esto era inevitable, debí imaginar, pedirle a un montón de escoria, indignos de servir a las tinieblas, eliminaran a la mascota de Sailor Moon, era imposible, por su parte la bella guerrera de cabello negro, una vez le hubo advertido, le castigara en nombre de marte, se pone en guardia; sin embargo, y tras unos minutos que parecen eternos en los que ambos contendientes se estudian, la joven duda en tomar la iniciativa, pues su oponente, además de lucir demasiado confiado, no parece tener puntos débiles en su defensa, justo en ese momento, el malvado, advierte, dará inicio el combate, y al instante desaparece, materializándose, justo frente a Mars para sorpresa de ella, acto seguido el sirviente de las tinieblas le propina un potente golpe justo al rostro, el cual resulta tan brutal, que la chica sale expelida varios metros a lo lejos, terminando estampada contra una pared, luego de lo cual va a dar al suelo; desde su escondite, Diana es testigo del abrumador poder de Galaxian, e intuye debe hacer algo, pues definitivamente, Rei, no tiene oportunidad contra alguien así; por su parte, la susodicha se levanta, y tras limpiarse con el brazo, la sangre del rostro, piensa debe hacer algo, o estará perdida, siendo entonces se arroja sobre de su rival, e intenta golpearlo, mas sus esfuerzos son infructíferos, pues este evade, todos y cada uno de los ataques, al tiempo que se burla de ella, por su condición de mujer y guardiana, además, a quien podría defender, con esos patéticos y ridículos poderes, tales insultos, logran incentivar a la chica, quien finalmente consigue conectar un puñetazo, justo al rostro del oscuro, pero esto lejos de lastimarlo, lo hace estallar en risa, para apenas segundos después, alzar su mano a la altura de la cara de la joven, y la impacta con una ráfaga de energía, enviando a la chica al suelo, quedando además profundamente adolorida, pero no conforma con esto, Galaxian, va a donde la chica, y tomándola del broche de su pecho, la levanta como una basura, al tiempo que expresa: -escucha bien esto, estúpida Sailor Scout, ustedes nunca fueron, son o serán, una amenaza para nosotros los sirvientes del mundo de las tinieblas; además al matarte te hago un favor, pues que eres tú, además del perro faldero de la familia gobernante del reino lunar, vamos dime, acaso tienes algún destino, además de ese, jajajajajajajajaja-, ignorando tales palabras, y dispuesta a seguir luchando, Sailor Mars, consigue colocar un pergamino sagrado en el cuerpo de su rival, con lo cual, una descarga eléctrica, lo inmoviliza, momentos que son aprovechados por Rei, para reunir, sus energías y lanzar su técnica –Fire Soul-, consiguiendo dar de lleno en el malvado, por lo que guerrera, festeja su hazaña, pero la alegría dura muy poco, pues al disiparse el humo de la explosión, contempla aterrada, su treta no ha funcionado, peor aún, pues Galaxian además de decir sarcásticamente, lo anterior, había sido un estupendo plan, se dispone a exterminar a la chica, por lo que utiliza su técnica: -BLACK RING-, al instante, la guardiana, se ve rodeada por 3 anillos que circundan, sus piernas, cintura y pecho, impidiéndole moverse, seguidamente, y a una señal del oscuro, los anillos se comprimen, causando una indescriptible tortura en Sailor Mars, la cual comienza a gritar producto del fuerte dolor que le aqueja; así y de esta manera, transcurren varios minutos, en los cuales, el villano, pide una y otra vez a la guerrera se rinda, prometiendo a cambio, darle una muerte rápida, y puede que incluso una sepultura; no obstante, Rei, le mira desafiante, además de expresar –nunca me rendiré, pues si lo hiciera, perdería el honor, y la dicha de llamarme SAILOR MARS-, así cansado de su insolencia, Galaxian, se dispone a darle fin, pero justo en esos momentos, un emisario se presenta y le da un mensaje al oído al villano; este inesperado evento provoca Sailor Mars quede libre, al menos momentáneamente, siendo entonces el oscuro pide a Gusanomonium, termine el trabajo, esperando al menos eso pueda hacer bien, ante dicha orden, el estrambótico sujeto acude raudo, y comienza a golpear inmisericordemente a la bella chica, hasta llevarla a base de puntapiés, cercas de un gran y elegante vitral; ajeno a esto Galaxian, le pide al emisario, se vaya, asegurando, se presentará en breve en el "palacio de las tinieblas", sólo debe… repentinamente, una rosa, salida de la nada, sorprende a todos, más aún no salen del estupor inicial, cuando una voz advierte: -nadie lastimará a las Sailor Scouts, mientras él viva, pues a una hermosa mujer, no se le debe tratar de esa forma, por tal razón, Tuxedo Mask, te hará pagar caro-, al escuchar tal amenaza, todos los villanos, se ponen a buscar a su enemigo por todos lados; mientras tanto, Rei, al escuchar esa voz menciona débilmente: -¡Darien!, ¿en verdad viniste a salvarme?... debo estar delirando seguramente-, acto seguido, y al tiempo que se pone penosamente en píe, piensa, tal hipótesis es imposible, pues él, si aún estuviese vivo, sólo tiene ojos para ella… a quien yo sirvo… y por quien incluso olvidé… el amor… apenas instantes después, e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, llega Diana, la cual insta a Rei a escapar, aprovechando la confusión, pues no tardarán en darse cuenta esos tipos, todo es un engaño, urdido por ella, con una grabación y un altavoz, sin embargo, la guerrera de cabello negro, le hace notar, escapar será imposible, dada su condición, a menos que… acto seguido, da media vuelta, en dirección al vitral. Por otra parte, los villanos descubren la treta; más en eso se oye el estruendo de cristales rompiéndose, se trata de Mars y Diana, que se arrojan al vacío, pues piensan es preferible morir despeñadas, que en manos del enemigo, sin embargo al tiempo que caen, una sonrisa de confianza, y el símbolo de marte, brilla con más intensidad que nunca en la frente de la guerrera de la esperanza, la hermosa guardiana del fuego ¡Sailor Mars!


End file.
